


heroism, death, and other games

by summerdayghost



Category: Summer of 84 (2018)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Violent Fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: On what Mackey is and what he wants.
Relationships: Davey Armstrong/Wayne Mackey
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	heroism, death, and other games

Growing up was torture. Mackey would know. So from that perspective he was the kindest son of a bitch on the planet for sparing those boys the pain. Of course things evened out when the fact that what Mackey put his boys through in a few hours (or sometimes days) was likely roughly equivalent to what the years would have done if left to their own devices.

Mackey liked to play the hero. There was a reason police officer was his chosen profession. All the gratitude and fear and the power that came with it went to his head in the most delightful way.

That being said he was no liar. Okay that was slightly misleading. Mackey lied to every single person he ever encountered whether he actually spoke to them or not. One of his few regrets was not trying out for theater in high school. In retrospect he had a feeling he would have had quite the knack for it. Almost every waking moment in his adult life had been theater. But he never ever lied to himself. When he was alone he knew exactly what he was. He understood that when he played the hero play was all he was really doing.

Similarly he understood that what he did he did only for himself. The boys were as incidental as they were instrumental. This was about him, his pleasure, his trauma, and his fantasies.

Many things in Mackey’s life were thankless burdens and necessary duties. This was not one of them. He loved killing boys. It was the passion that drove him and dominated his life. If it were anything less he would have given it up long ago because it didn’t make for the easiest lifestyle.

Sweet fantasies never matched the reality of a scenario. His daydreams never included worrying that someone might smell the body before he was ready to get rid of it or nights spent with a yellow legal pad cross referencing alibis that he’ll ideally never actually need.

On the flip side his obsessive, intrusive imagination never prepared him for just how awesome the real thing was. His first kill left him floored. He didn’t know anything could feel so good.

Lately he’d been thinking about the neighbour boy. Davey Armstrong. He hadn’t paid much attention to Davey before. Not in that way. Sure, Mackey liked him well enough, the boy was perfectly polite and was reasonably responsible despite the interest in conspiracy if his paper route was anything to go on. A few things needed to click into place first before he could really catch Mackey’s eye.

As cute as Davey was Mackey was only really interested in boys who were in a very specific place in life. This place was hard to define because it looked different in different boys and had a loose relationship with exact age. Mackey just knew the turning point when he saw it, and oh boy, Davey had just hit it and he hit it hard. He was practically at a golden point of perfection calling out for Mackey to come and get him.

To indulge his desires without extensive preparation would be utterly irresponsible. Davey was far too close. The stakes were higher should he mess up even the smallest detail. Then again, Mackey was pretty good at this, he might be able to afford trusting himself with such a risk. Either way pondering how Davey might or might not scream as Mackey chained him up, cut into him, and beat him was so arousing it was hard to think about anything else.

He wanted to destroy the boy, completely and utterly, to taste his blood and leave nothing behind to be found, not even bone. Gaining and maintaining the boy’s trust seemed a good starting point. What better way to rip apart the soul?

While picking up his morning paper Mackey made sure to wave as Davey sped past. Davey waved back with a smile. The poor little fool.


End file.
